Poil de sourcil et tête d'algue
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Sanji craint qu'une photo ait été prise lors de ses ébats avec Zoro, mais qui de l'équipage aurait bien pu faire cela? YAOI


**Titre :** Poil de sourcil et tête d'algue

 **Auteur :** Aiko no Tani & Kelenbi

 **Fandom :** One Piece

 **Pairing :** ZoSan

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Humour, Romance

 **Disclaimer :** Eichiro Oda

 **Résumé :** Sanji craint qu'une photo ait été prise lors de ses ébats avec Zoro, mais qui de l'équipage aurait bien pu faire cela?

 **Avertissement** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : **PHOTO**

* * *

 _Salut à vous, noble compagnie, vous m'attendiez ? Plus sérieusement, voici mon premier tier de participation à la soixante-neuvième nuit du Forum Francophone *aussi appelé FoF*. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas ce fut un plaisir de l'écrire en compagnie de mon moirail, que je tiens à remercier pour son aide et son soutien._

* * *

 **\- Poil de sourcil et tête d'algue -**

Sanji n'aimait pas vraiment le temps qu'il faisait, parce qu'il pleuvait, et il aimait pas la pluie, c'est mouillé, et les trucs mouillés lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs. Enfermé dans la cuisine, il se mit à ruminer, la pluie martelant le pont du Sunny. Le bruit sourd et répétitif ravivait en lui les souvenirs de cette nuit : il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vraiment vu par la porte alors qu'il était en pleine action, mais il jurait avoir vu le flash d'un appareil photo ! Rien que cette pensée lui donnait envie de frapper ce stupide Marimo, cet espèce d'algue stupide avait bien entendu oublié de fermer la porte, à clé qui plus est. Avec un peu de chance, c'était juste un reflet. Il décida qu'il essayerai de mener une petite enquête discrète, pour voir si un des membres de l'équipage se montrait suspect à ce sujet. De prime abord, il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu faire ça, et surtout pourquoi. Certes leur relation avait été mise au grand jour devant l'équipage complet il y avait de cela quelques mois quand Luffy avait ouvert, ou défoncé cela dépendait des points de vue, d'un magistral coup de pied la porte de la cuisine, les surprenant dans une position pour le moins … difficile à faire passer pour autre chose que ce qu'elle était vraiment, mais savoir des preuves tangibles en des mains inconnues ne le rassurait pas.

Sur ces entrefaites, la tête d'algue fit son entrée dans sa sacro-sainte cuisine en baillant, avant de s'asseoir sur une des chaises et poser les pieds sur la table. Le simple bruit des bottes sur le bois alerta Sanji qui lui tournait le dos, il fit chuinter la lame d'un de ses nombreux couteaux de cuisine en un avertissement. Un soupir lui répondit, ainsi que le bruit sourd des bottes retrouvant leur place légitime, soit au sol. S'accoudant au plan de travail, il plongea sa tête dans ses mains, si quelqu'un avait vraiment pris une photo cette nuit là, il ne donnait pas cher de la tronche de brocoli qui lui servait d'amant. Quelle idée aussi de vouloir s'envoyer en l'air dans un endroit accessible à tous A MOINS QU'ON NE VERROUILLE LA PORTE. Ce que le marimo périmé n'avait bien entendu pas pensé à faire, les mains trop occupées à peloter allègrement le postérieur du blond.

La mésaventure ne lui avait visiblement pas servi de leçon puisque le bretteur se leva, vint se coller au dos du cuisinier et glissa ses mains autour de ses hanches. Poussant un soupir, Sanji repoussa à terre avec peu de délicatesse son nakama qui devenait collant pour aller fermer le verrou de cette satané cuisine où l'on ne pouvait vraiment pas être tranquille, avant de revenir vers son amant qui boudait. Lui relevant le menton d'une main ferme, il s'empara de sa bouche sans ménagement puis s'assit sur ses cuisses.

Sanji laissa le marimo pioncer dans un coin de sa cuisine et en profita pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Pour une fois rien de bien grave, juste quelques broutilles à ranger à nouveau. Il renfila son pantalon serré noir et son costume, puis décida de se diriger tranquillement vers la porte, espérant passer inaperçu à la fois pour leur précédentes activités mais aussi dans ses investigations qu'il comptait bien mener à bout. Malheureusement pour lui, une fois dehors, il vit déjà Luffy, Usopp et Brook en train d'admirer le pied du mat. Sanji avait un TRÈS mauvais pressentiment. Mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma en découvrant ce qui se trouvait au centre de l'attention de ses nakamas : une photo. LA photo, pour être précis. Celle qu'il espérait avoir rêvée, et vu le moment où elle avait été prise, ça aurait mieux valu pour lui et sa dignité qu'elle reste chimérique.

Il s'élança d'un pas décidé vers la photo et l'arracha d'un mouvement sec. Il la regarda un bref instant, puis la regarda plus longuement. Cette photo permettait de voir le plus bel angle de vue de Zoro : son magnifique derrière musclé. Luffy le coupa dans ses divagations :

\- Eh, pourquoi vous êtes encore tout nus ?

Nami, fidèle à elle-même, lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur la tête tandis que Robin pouffait discrètement un peu plus loin sur le pont.

Un puissant bâillement fit lever la tête de l'équipage présent sur le pont. Zoro sortait de la cuisine en s'étirant les bras derrière sa tête, faisant ressortir sa poitrine musclée, légèrement ébloui par le soleil. Il resta ainsi un instant a regarder le ciel sans prêter attention à l'équipage soudainement devenu muet et malgré son visage stoïque, on pouvait pourtant voir qu'il était comblé, à sa façon. Il finit néanmoins par remarquer la présence de l'équipage qui le dévisageait du coin de l'oeil. Il baissa le regard vers ses nakamas sur le pont inférieur et vit un truc dans la main du sourcil en vrille.

-Eh le dérangé du sourcil ! Qu'est ce que t'as dans la main ?

Robin pouffa de plus belle tandis que Luffy restait dans son éternel état d'incompréhension. La main de Sanji se crispa sur la photo, commençant à la froisser puis la jeta dans la mer. Zoro banda ses muscles et bondit d'un coup, projetant toute sa masse dans les airs, prenant appui sur le bastingage du Sunny, et saisissant le papier en vol. Il se retourna ensuite de manière acrobatique et, en saisissant le bout d'un canon se projeta de nouveau sur le pont par la seule force de son bras gauche. Il déplia lentement la photo, tandis que les genoux de sourcil-en-vrac-mal-peigné-blond-pas-naturel se mettaient à trembler dangereusement.

-Qui a pris cette photo ?

Tous se mirent à rire, sauf Luffy, qui ne comprenait toujours pas, et Sanji, qui croyait mourir de honte. Mais dans un recoin sombre du bateau, un haut de forme rouge et une corne dépassaient, sur la tête d'un personnage tenant un appareil photo et affichant un sourire mesquin presque malsain sur une créature d'ordinaire si adorable et innocente.

* * *

 _J'espère que notre collaboration vous a plu, faites-le nous savoir en nous offrant une review voir en ajoutant cette histoire à vos favoris. Au plaisir de vous lire !_

 _PS : petit moment de fierté de l'auteur, la fiction en elle-même *sans le paratexte* fait exactement 1000 mots._


End file.
